


Warm Beds on Winter Mornings

by Lykegenia



Series: Rosslyn Cousland [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, King Alistair, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Queen Cousland, So Married, Tickle Fights, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykegenia/pseuds/Lykegenia
Summary: Winter mornings are cold in Ferelden. Luckily, Alistair has a novel way to warm up.





	Warm Beds on Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that's been ticking over for a while now. I finally put it in writing for Alistair Appreciation Week on Tumblr, but life is a distraction and I'm also very lazy. So have it a week late ;)

Alistair woke to a knife of cold air down his back. It slipped into the space that should have been occupied by the warm, familiar body sleeping nestled between his shoulder blades. He felt the weight of the arm slung over his waist disappear, the fingers threaded through his retreat, and as his awareness grew into wakefulness, his body registered the subtle dips in the mattress as that self-same body tried to wriggle away to the other side of the bed. Without opening his eyes, he rolled over in the soft, blind dark and snagged the escapee about the middle.

“What’s this, Your Majesty?” he rumbled, pressing himself into her shoulder and the tumble of hair she scented with jasmine flowers.

A smile crept into his wife’s voice as she answered, “I thought you were asleep.”

“Mmmm,” he rumbled again, nudging one of his knees between hers to better tangle their legs together. The hand that wrapped around her waist drew back a little so he could trace the silk-soft underside of her breast with his thumb, too idle for teasing, but with enough intent that she shifted beneath his palms and breathed the sigh that was one of his favourites.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To the privy, Your Majesty.” She gasped as he nosed his way to the juncture of her neck and gently bit down.

“No,” he decided. He removed the last of the space between them with a gentle rock of his hips. “Sleep now. Pee later.”

A most unladylike snort answered him. The ripple of the queen’s laughter sang a crystal note through his veins.

“Alistair,” she chided. “You know that’s not how that works. And besides, is sleep _really_ what you have in mind?”

He hummed and kissed along her shoulder, ghosted his fingertips along the porcelain skin at her wrist, satisfied with the pliant little noises she made to indicate her pleasure, how she stretched her neck to bare more skin within his reach. He loved rousing her like this, slowly, masterfully, using every trick he had learned during their years together to leave her as malleable in his hands as unworked clay.

“Fine then,” he huffed, once she had all but melted into him. “Away with you, irresistible goddess, and leave me be.”

She chuckled again as he pushed her away with a pat to her backside, sitting up and turning to watch him sink onto his back, one hand behind his head for a better view, the other still resting at her hip. She lingered for an instant, smiling down at him, her thick tresses falling artfully over one shoulder, before she swung away and toed open the embroidered velvet curtain that fortified their bed against the winter air.

The light that fell across Alistair’s eyes was a pale grey glow that softened the edges of everything it touched. Cold rushed in to the sanctuary of their bower; he saw the gooseflesh it raised along his wife’s arms, and the way her nipples pinched as she steeled herself to place her feet on the unheated floor.

“It’s been snowing,” she said, delighted. “All night by the look of it.”

A small grunt of contentment slipped past her lips as she stood and stretched her arms above her head to wring the sleep from her muscles, skin all soft curves and scars, her hair gleaming like obsidian in the snowlight from outside. At first, the casual display of her body seemed like nothing more than a reflex to the temperature, but then he noticed the sly smirk she flung over her shoulder, and he took careful note of the exaggerated sway in her hips as she sauntered to the door adjoining their room. He lost sight of her after that, and with a sigh, he let his hand drift beneath the blankets.

The movement was lazy. Already roused and with no plans to finish himself before her return, he closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrance of their previous night’s lovemaking, almost drifting back to sleep as he palmed himself with steady, ponderous strokes. Once, he would have resisted the idea of touching himself while thinking of her, first out of shame for thinking she could ever love him back, and then because it seemed rude to take such pleasure on his own, as if she weren’t enough for him to warrant it. But years and familiarity had curbed his inhibitions, and a smirk tugged at his lips when a shadow returned to block the light that ran between the curtains.

“Keeping the bed warm, I see,” she said.

With the hand not gripped around his cock, he threw the blankets back in invitation. “Well, _someone_ let in a draught.”

“I thought you might appreciate the view,” she replied, crawling onto the mattress towards him so she could slide back under the covers. She smiled when he rolled over and reached for her with both hands to pull her closer.

“Mmm, you know me so – _Maker’s breath, woman, your feet are freezing!_ ”

“Of course they are,” she giggled. “It’s freezing out there.” She sidled closer, amusement sparking in her eyes as he wriggled out of reach, and he knew what she planned. “What’s the matter, my love?”

She pounced. He yelped. Her fingers pricked like icicles, adept at finding all the sensitive spots along his sides. Laughing, he fought her off, and together they went rolling across the mattress, tickler and ticklish, each trying to get the upper hand in a fight just as earnest as their spars in the practice yard. The struggle ended only when he managed to use his weight to pin her on her back, legs tangled, his hands wrapped around her wrists and stretched above her head. His nose just brushed her cheek as they panted back their laughter, and her gaze heated from defiance into something far more delicious.

“Minx,” he growled. “What am I going to do with you?”

“A gentleman would warm a lady up,” she replied, with a calculated squirm that made it difficult to concentrate.

“A lady, are you?” he countered, pouting. Pressing his weight more fully against her air-chilled body, he leaned down to nuzzle against the tender inch of skin beneath her jaw. “You woke me up.”

She whined. “I tried not to.”

“You left me all alone in the cold.”

“For less than five min… _ah_ … minutes…”

The line he chased with lips and teeth down the side of her neck was languorous, a path travelled many times before that left her straining against where he held her, trapped at wrists and groin, but not too hard; she would never have yielded to him at all if that wasn’t what she wanted. The knowledge made his heart race as he dipped his tongue into the hollow at her clavicle, savouring the anticipation – her tiny hums of encouragement – as he tasted up the other side along the rushing beat of her pulse.

“And worst of all,” he concluded, leaning back and waiting for her eyes to flutter open, “You didn’t even let me say good morning to you properly.”

Her mouth dropped open in mock affront and then it curved upwards into a smirk.  “I suppose I didn’t, did I?” The leg not trapped between his drew up, shifting her hips to pinion him, her still-cold foot slinking up the back of his thigh with a precision that made him shiver. “Perhaps, my love,” she purred, “you should start again, from the beginning.”

His smirk answered hers. He rocked forwards, down to her lips, and afterwards he took delight in wishing her a thorough good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I always love hearing from you guys ;D


End file.
